ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Diaries (Films)
Summary In a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia, a young seventeen-year-old girl name Elena Gilbert meets and later falls in love with a vampire name Stefan Salvatore, however, things become intense for Stefan when his devious vampire older brother, Damon Salvatore returns to make his life more in complete misery after a long past incident. But even with Damon in town, things become even more dangerous when three bloodthirsty coven vampires and old past rivals of Stefan and Damon suddenly arrive in town and Elena becomes the primary target for Fredrick, who is determined to kill her and everyone closes to her should the Salvatore brothers refuse their evil proposal to join their coven. Putting their rivalry aside, Stefan and Damon must now do what they can to protect Elena and put an end to the coven vampires. Genres Drama, Fantasy, Horror and Romance Music by Alexander Desplat and James Newton Howard Soundtrack by Anberlin, The Fray, and One Republic Sequels The Vampire Diaries: Reunion The Vampire Diaries: Midnight The Vampire Diaries: Awakening The Vampire Diaries: Phantom The Vampire Diaries: Destiny Rising Characters *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson *Nick Jonas as Jake Gilbert *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Katerina Graham as Bonnie McCullough *Arlen Escarpeta as Tyson Robertson *Zach Roerig as Matt Honeycutt *Dave Franco as Tyler Smallwood *Allison Miller as Vicki Honeycutt *JR Bourn as Simon Honeycutt *Sebastian Stan as Fredrick *Amanda Seyfried as Viola *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Augustus Plot In a fictional town called Mystic Falls, Virginia, Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) is a seventeen-year-old girl who goes to Mystic Falls High School with her lifelong friends, Bonnie McCullough (Katerina Graham), Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola), Tyson Robertson (Arlen Escarpeta), Matt Honeycutt (Zach Roerig), and Tyler Smallwood (Dave Franco), and lives with her hotheaded troublemaking younger brother Jake (Nick Jonas). Elena and Jake’s parents were killed in a tragic car crash, leaving them in the care of their aunt Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning). In school, Jake has a crush on Vicki Honeycutt (Allison Miller), Matt’s younger sister who is a drug addict. Tyson is on the football team with Tyler and Kyle Raiser (Jake Abel), the high school bully who mainly picks on Jake and Vicki’s ex-boyfriend. Elena welcomes her new classmate, Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley), who is secretly a Vampire and keeps it a secret from everyone. Stefan and Elena get to know each other and become good friends, but Elena begins to have a crush on him. Though Elena seems to think of him as a well knowing person, others including Bonnie, Matt and Tyson think of Stefan as a mysterious person and suspect him. Caroline however tries to seduce Stefan, but he rejects her. Bonnie is revealed to be a Witch, following a long family bloodline of witches from her mother’s side of the family. One day, Elena, Matt, Tyson, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler decide to go out and eat at the Mystic Grill, when Jake gets into a fight with Kyle and his friends. Elena goes to stop Jake and Kyle knocks him over Elena, causing her to fall out in the road. Just as she is about to be hit by a speeding car, Elena is saved by Stefan, who then leaves before she could ask how he was able to get to her in time so quickly. Over the past view days; Stefan has been avoiding everyone including Elena. One night, Elena follows Stefan to his home when attacked by a group of bikers. She is saved by an enraged Stefan, who compels the bikers to leave. Elena is horrified when seeing Jack as a vampire; however, she end sup telling Stefan of her love for him, leading to two to then embrace each other, beginning a relationship. Elsewhere Simon Honeycutt (JR Bourne), Matt and Vicki’s father, meets with Mayor Richard Smallwood (Robert Pralgo) and his wife Carol (Susan Walters), Tyler’s parents, Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes (Marguerite Maclntyre), Caroline’s mother, and the Town Council and they begin discussing about the believes that vampires returned to Mystic Falls. It is revealed that they are vampire hunters. Stefan investigates one of the bodies, is shocked when finding a vampire bite on her neck. He is later confronted by his older brother, Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), who is also a vampire and the one who is responsible for the mysterious killings around Mystic Falls. Damon has come back to town so that he could once again make Stefan’s life in terrible misery. Realizing he is still angry at him for the death their old lover, Katherine Pearce, Stefan threatens Damon to leave Elena out of their situation after Damon recalls her as a second Katherine. Damon makes false tales of planning to hurt and kill Elena, and Stefan confronts him in a short brief battle, in which, Damon easily subdues Stefan due to him only feeding on animal blood instead of human blood. When at the football game, Damon tries to seduce Elena, but quickly discover her wearing a vervain necklace, being unable to fall under Damon’s compulsion. Caroline, who is jealous of Elena and Stefan’s relationship, tries to hit on Damon but he ends up compelling her to be his own personal puppet slave. A fight between Jake and Kyle breaks out over Vicki. Stefan stops the fight, compelling Kyle to walk away. Damon arrives and teases Stefan of him being a hero. When in an attempt to prove his lack of humanity to Stefan, Damon kills Kyle and flees before warning Stefan not to ever test him. Stefan explains to Elena that he and Damon have been vampires since 1865 and are able to walk in the sunlight using pendant necklaces. He then explains the story of Damon’s vendetta against him. Back in 1865, Stefan and Damon fell in love with a lovely beautiful women name Katherine Pearce, who had later revealed herself as a vampire. She turned Stefan and Damon into vampires, wanting to love and be with them forever. As vampires, Stefan and Damon terrorized, killed and turned humans into vampires for nothing but amusement with Katherine, until Stefan finally realized he and Damon were nothing but puppets being used by Katherine to create an army of vampires. He tried to convince Damon to leave with him but he refused as he was too in loved with her. Katherine and the vampires were ambushed and captured by the vampire hunters including Jonathan Gilbert, Elena and Jake’s ancestor. They are locked in a cabin which is burn to the ground, presumably killing Katherine and the vampires. Damon, heavily mourning Katherine’s death, holds Stefan responsible and swears to ruin his life in misery for eternity in revenge. The next day, Stefan is visited by his old best-friend and companion Lexi Branson (Arielle Kebbel), who is a vampire. Lexi tells Elena that she was the one who helped Stefan regain back his humanity after he was on killing spree back in the 1900’s. She also tells Stefan and Damon that she’s been keeping watch on the Council and overhearing their meetings. Damon suggests they kill them but Stefan refuses, believing they will not find out as long as they keep their identity hidden. But this doesn’t stop Damon from taking action. After encountering and getting into a tense argument with Simon, an enraged Damon learns that he is Vicki and Matt’s father, but instead of taking anger out on Matt, Damon tracks down Vicki, who sneaks into a swimming pool, and attacks her with her pot smoking friends. Stefan arrives too late to stop him, but at that moment, Vicki awakens and Damon and Stefan quickly realize she is in transition of turning into a vampire. Damon confirms that he fed her his blood. Stefan takes Vicki back to the house where he and Elena, told by Stefan, try to help her. Damon takes measures into his own hands and forces her to feed on human blood after kidnapping and killing a homeless man the next day. From feeding on blood from a dead homeless man, Vicki becomes a vampire but keeps it a secret from Matt and everyone else. Over the past view days; Vicki has become more and more aggressive of her bloodlust for human blood, after listening to one of Damon’s advice. Vicki threatens Elena, who refuses to let her anywhere near Jake. When Jake meets up with Vicki, Elena arrives and stops her from biting Jake just as they begin to make out. Stefan tries to restrain Vicki, but she breaks free and tries to kill Elena. Damon appears, saves Elena and kills Vicki, staking her through the heart. Stefan takes a devastated Jake home and compels him to think Vicki left town. Elena holds Damon responsible for what has happened, but he appears to have no remorse claiming he does not care for human life anymore as he loves to do what amuses him. A funeral is held for Vicki, which everyone attends including Damon. Simon determines to find and kill the vampire who turned and killed his daughter. Wanting to take her mind off of what has happened; Stefan takes Elena out on a date. But this is later short lived when the two are suddenly approached by Fredrick (Sebastian Stan), Viola (Rachelle Lefevre) and Augustus (Matthew “Mdot” Finley), whom are three ruthless bloodthirsty vampires and both Stefan and Damon’s old past enemies. Fredrick asks Stefan to join their coven, seeking to build an army of vampires and commence their terrorism upon everyone in Mystic Falls, seeing it as a worthless backwater town that needs to be wiped out. Stefan refuses, angering Fredrick to threaten to kill Elena. Damon and Lexi arrive and confront the three vampires, forcing them to leave. Just before they do, Fredrick warns that until Stefan reconsiders joining them they will murder innocent people including Elena’s friends. Bonnie learns show to fully harness her powers, elsewhere; Simon reveals to Matt of the existence of vampires and plans to train him to become a hunter like him, wanting to protect him from any vampire attacks. Meanwhile, Elena and Jake are visited by their Uncle John Gilbert (Joe Flanigan), Jenna’s older brother who is also a member of the Town Council. While staying with them, John tries to find and hand over to the council a golden compass, which was build by Jonathan Gilbert to pinpoint any vampire. The compass is in Jake’s possession but he refuses to hand it over, stating it passed down from father-to-son of the Gilbert family for generations. John steals the compass from Jake’s room, and hands it over to Richard and Simon, who leads a small team of hunters on their hunt for vampires. They come across and investigate an old abandon warehouse, and are confronted by Fredrick, Viola and Augustus. Richard and the hunters are killed; however, Simon is kept alive as one of their human captives. As a sign of warning to Elena and the Salvatores, Fredrick has Viola and Augustus capture and hold Matt, Caroline, Tyson, Jake, and Tyler hostage. Fredrick follows and tries to kill Elena, only to be stopped by Damon. Not wanting Elena to risk her life, Stefan sets off with Damon and Lexi to find and kill Fredrick, who then captures and takes Elena to an old ruin sanctuary, where Fredrick plans on keeping her as his personal slave. Enraged of believing Fredrick later plans on making Elena a vampire so she can become his new lover, Viola tries to kill Elena, but is easily stopped by Augustus before she could harm her. Bonnie uses her magic to locate Tyler and the others at the warehouse, and track Elena as well. Damon and Lexi leave to rescue the others, while Stefan goes and confront Fredrick. When Stefan refuses to join with him, Fredrick bites Elena before battling Stefan in an ensuing battle. In the meantime, Damon and Lexi rescue the others, and overpower Viola and Augustus, who then retreat back to Fredrick. After an ensuing battle, Stefan subdues and kills Fredrick. Enraged and completely. Category:Films Category:Movies